Roaming the Hospital
by kevin the bird
Summary: "Michael, honey," she said as she grabbed Michael's arm and stopped him in his tracks. "Where are your parents?" she asked when he looked up at the woman who had her hand wrapped around his upper arm. "My mommy's having a baby," he said, unaware of what that actually meant. "Do you know what room she's in, sweetie?" she asked.


Even as a five-year-old, Michael Kelso was known to roam around without his parents and do things he wasn't necessarily suppose to do. Luckily he was found by his parents before he could get too far or do too much damage, but being in a hospital while his mother was in labor wasn't the best time for him to be found by a parent of his own. Fortunately, Kitty Foreman was on duty that day.

She wasn't the first nurse to find him roaming the halls; he had said that he was walking back to his parents when he was asked where he was going. Fifteen minutes later, a different nurse had found him parentless and he said the same thing.

This was first brought to Kitty's attention when a nurse said that she had seen the same kid roaming the halls of the hospital without a parent a few times and pointed out the boy to her. She immediately recognized him because he had long since been friends with her son.

"I know him," she said after the nurse pointed out Michael to her. She rushed to him as he walked past the nurses' station she was at. "Michael, honey," she said as she grabbed Michael's arm and stopped him in his tracks. "Where are your parents?" she asked when he looked up at the woman who had her hand wrapped around his upper arm.

"My mommy's having a baby," he said, unaware of what that actually meant.

"Do you know what room she's in, sweetie?" she asked as she picked up Michael and took him to the nurses' station she was just at. The nurses that where there looked at the five-year-old and walked over to him.

"He's so cute!" Vicky said as she smiled at the boy who Kitty set down on the counter. Michael smiled up at the nurse that had just spoken to him, unsure of what was going on or what to do. Kitty laughed as she pulled out a clipboard that had all the patient's room numbers on it. She scanned for the name Kelso and immediately found it. Luckily, her room was on Kitty's route while she made her rounds, so she figured she would take the young boy with her.

"Your mommy's room is on my way, Michael. You want to help me make my rounds?" she asked the boy sitting in front of her. Michael nodded his head before Kitty set him back down on the ground. She stuck her hand out so he could take her hand. When she felt his small hand in hers, she started down the hall towards the Kelso's room. He immediately started roaming around, letting his hand slip from the nurse's hand. Kitty immediately grabbed his hand again.

"Michael, honey, you have to stay with me," Kitty said. "You might get lost," she added. Michael took Kitty's hand again and walked into the room she lead him to. An older man was in the room, Michael noticed, and he looked perfectly fine to him. "Can you say 'hi' to Mr. Jackson, Michael?" Kitty asked as she let go of Michael's hand and walked over to the man lying in the hospital bed, pulling out his chart from the end of the bed.

"Hi," he said quickly as he looked around the room. After checking everything out, he walked closer to Kitty, unsure of what everything was in the room.

"Is he yours?" Mr. Jackson asked as he looked at the small boy who was staying close to the nurse assigned to his room that night.

"No," Kitty said as she laughed her famous laugh. "He's basically mine because he's over at my house so often, but no. He's my son's friend. His mother is giving birth a few rooms down," she added. Michael looked at the man his friend's mother was talking to and smiled at him. Michael was a friendly boy. He didn't have a problem going up to strangers and striking a conversation with them.

"You're in good hands, my friend," Mr. Jackson said as he smiled back at Michael.

"It looks like everything's okay, Mr. Jackson," Kitty said when she finished checking the chart. "If you need anything, just press the button," she said as she took Michael's hand and guided him out of the room. Almost instantly, Michael pulled away from Kitty and started to look climb one of the chairs under a picture he wanted to see.

"Michael, sweetheart, you're going to hurt yourself," Kitty said as she picked up Michael and set him on her hip. She knew he would keep wondering off, so she decided the best way to prevent anything happening to him, she would just carry him through the rest of her rounds. As she went through the rooms she needed to, she got various remarks about how cute the boy was. She even got a few more people asking if he was hers. She finally made it to the Kelso's room, where she was greeted with screams of pain.

"This is your mommy's room, sweetie," she said as she set Michael down and grabbed a hold of his hand. She softly knocked on the door and walked in. Michael's dad, David, looked around and spotted Kitty and his son.

"Michael!" he said. David didn't particularly know Kitty Foreman, but he knew the young boy was always over at the woman's house. His wife had said many good things about her, so he trusted her with his kid. "Thank you so much," he said as he walked over to the two and smiled. "We all thought he was in here with us," he added as he laughed. Kitty also laughed and let go of Michael's hand.

"Yeah, well, he's very sneaky," Kitty replied as she smiled at Michael's father. She then squatted down so she was eye level with the five-year-old she had escorted through the hospital. "Now you stay here, sweetie. We don't want you to get lost again." Michael nodded his head in agreement.

"What do you say, Michael?" David asked. Michael looked up at his father and then looked back at Kitty.

"Thank you," he said and hugged the maternal woman squatting in front of him. Kitty smiled at Michael and hugged him back.

"You're welcome, honey," she said. When the two of them parted, she stood up, congratulated the parents-to-be and walked out, closing the door behind her.

_fin_

**a/n: **holy rushed ending. My endings are always terrible, and this time is no different. This story has absolutely no point, but it came to me while I was watching a movie earlier and I figured I would write it because I had nothing else to do.


End file.
